Mussels and Bisects
Mussels and Bisects is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Mussel and The Whale attack whalers and clam fishers on the coast of Happy Tree Town. Starring *The Whale *Mussel Featuring *Russell *Stone Appearances *Lumpy *Quacks *Boz *Water Plot Mussel is seen resting on the bottom of the ocean next to a huge amount of black mussels and a huge clam. Suddenly, a boat catches the mussels and clam with a net and brings them up to the surface of the water. Russell, who caught Mussel as well, cracks open a mussel and eats it. Mussel quickly escapes the net, but swears to avenge his fellow friends and swims away. He meets The Whale, who tries eating him. Suddenly, the many whales behind The Whale are harpooned to death. The Whale joins Mussel's cause, and they swim away. Meanwhile, Stone is seen protesting at a deli and tries to close it down. Boz, the owner, pushes Stone off the premises. Stone sighs knowing his efforts were for nothing. Suddenly, he sees Mussel laying on top of The Whale. Stone waves to the clam, who is unable to wave back. The Whale tries talking to Stone, but can't due to being a whale. Mussel sighs and tells Stone to help them attack any whalers and clam fishers on the coast. Stone agrees and climbs onto The Whale. Quacks is seen eating an oyster on his boat. Stone ties a flag with a peace symbol on it to The Whale's body. Quacks sees this and laughs. Mussel hops into The Whale's blowhole and The Whale launches Mussel onto Quacks' boat. Mussel frees the clams and oysters trapped in a net, causing them to fall into the water. Quacks grabs Mussel and almost eats him until The Whale breaks a hole in Quacks' boat, causing Quacks to drown. Stone high-fives The Whale, and they swim away. Russell is seen eating the last mussel. The Whale smashes Russell's ship, but Russell grabs his harpoon gun and fires a harpoon, which hits Stone, killing him. The Whale uses his blowhole to launch Mussel onto his boat. Mussel bites Russell's hand, and Russell shakes him off. The Whale jumps onto the boat and gets beached, but quickly eats Russell before Russell eats Mussel. The boat sinks and Mussel jumps onto The Whale before a pole crushes him. Mussel tells The Whale this is the last time they see each other, and Mussel floats to the bottom of the ocean. The episode ends with The Whale eating a swarm of fish. Moral Poachers never win! Deaths *A ton of mussels and clams are eaten by Russell and Quacks. *Two whales are killed by Russell. *Quacks drowns. * Stone is hit by a harpoon. *Russell is eaten by The Whale. Trivia *Mussels and Bisects is a pun on "muscles and biceps", "mussels", and "bisects". * Stone dies the same way he did in Eco-Terrorist. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 60 episodes